1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positioning method of a pointer device, in particular, to a pointer positioning method of a handheld pointer device.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld remote control devices are operable to compute a pointing coordinate relative to a display apparatus through analyzing the position of a reference light source formed in an image sensing area of a built-in image sensor, wherein the reference light mark is located near the display apparatus. Handheld remote control devices further transmit pointing coordinate data computed to a host computer for the host computer to correspondingly control the movement of an object (e.g., a cursor) displayed on the screen of the display apparatus in coordination with the execution of elated software application.
Whenever a user operates a handheld remote control device, the user generally holds the handheld remote control device in the air and controls the position of the cursor displayed on the screen of the display apparatus for performing software related operations. However, it is inevitable that the handheld remote control device might falsely move due to hand shaking or trembling causing the display position of the cursor displayed on the display apparatus to be unstable, thereby negatively affecting user operation with the handheld remote control device.
Although, the handheld remote control device generally has the capability of locking the pointing position and operatively fixedly position the cursor at the current display position on the display apparatus by detecting whether the user intend to stabilize or lock the cursor or whether a button for locking the cursor has been pressed. However, when the user release the handheld remote control device from the pointer-lock mode, the handheld remote control device would instantly computes the pointing position using the absolute positioning technique and controls the movement of the cursor straightly based on the image position of the reference light source formed in the image sensing area currently computed. As a result, cursor displayed on the display apparatus would suddenly jump from one place to another and reduce user's operation with the handheld remote control device, at same time causes operation inconvenience.